Titans (TV Series)
Titans is an American superhero television series based on the DC Comics team the Teen Titans, who were created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani, later on in the New Teen Titans series the members aged up and stopped being teens and thus the title was changed to just "The New Titans". The "Titans" name was used whenever a Teen Titans book was made with more adult characters. The series first aired on June 6th 2018 on CBS in the U.S. with international broadcasting taking place the same year. The series doesn't have a set main character, though the closest thing is Dick Grayson, played by Robbie Amell, as he is in almost every episode. The series adapts many famous stories in the Titans' history and attempts to break away from the shows before it, though it does pay homage to them every now and again. The main point of the Titans is to balance both drama and superhero life, and the creators know this, so they try to do their best when it comes to it. Series Overview Main article: List of Titans episodes First Season The first season's main heroes are Nightwing, Kid Flash, Raven, Supergirl and Arsenal. Each character is very different in origin, personality and have barely anything in common. Because of this, they come in to conflict quite a bit. The main point of the series is this team of total opposites trying to work together despite being completely different from each other. The main villain of this season is the Diablo Corporation (loosely based on the terrorist organization Diablo from the original Teen Titans comics) whose owner has a burning hatred for capes and believes that they are holding society back. Because of this he has a legion of what the media dubs "supervillains" to kill them all. Second Season Months after the events of season one, Dick is living on an uncharted island to train for the next big threat. Bart and Linda are living with a woman named Tara Markov (whose name Bart always mispronounces as "Terra". Raven has been wondering the world looking for spiritual enlightenment. And finally, Roy Harper has returned to Star City to protect it. It appears that the Titans have disbanded, but they may have to unite once again when a new enemy shows up trying to hunt and kill them. Or should we say try to... "terminate" them. Third Season TBA Fourth Season TBA Cast *Robbie Amell as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing (S1-) *Greg Austin as Bartholomew "Bart" Allen/Kid Flash (S1-) *Alia Shawkat as Raven (S1-) *Chloë Grace Moretz as Matrix/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (S1-) *Josh Hutcherson as Roy Harper/Arsenal (S1-) Development A pilot for the series was ordered in 2017 and a full series was picked up the same year. To hype it up five trailers where made, each one showing off a different member of the team. Each one ended with the show's official air date. The series itself takes inspiration from all eras of the Titans and of the characters, but most of the insperation comes from the series The New Teen Titans, which is said to be the team's greatest run. A lot of the stories in the series are based on arcs from this run. Other Media A digital comic was posted to the CBS website explaining the origins of Dick in the series, as Dick was left a very vague character in the actual series. The comics revealed that Dick left to become his own hero due to the death of a member of the Batfamily (unknown who) as the member's death caused Dick and Bruce to drift apart. It also shows Dick's first night as Nightwing where he fought the obscure Batman villain Blockbuster. The series became more plot heavy, reveal that Dick's first arch nemesis was the Mayor of his new home, Bludhaven, who was an original character made just for the comic named Theodore Lionheart, who turned out to be the head crime boss in Bludhaven. The series ended after around 40 pages, concluding on Dick putting on the costume he wears in the first two seasons for the Titans show. Notes *The main villains of each season explore different themes: **Political Corruption **Revenge and PTSD **Religion and cults **Terrorism *All the characters who have had multiple aliases (Dick, Roy, Bart, ect) all skip over their first alias, as the creators wanted to make it feel like all the main characters already have had full character arcs and are going through new ones. *Acording to the creators there where no previous Titans teams before the current one in the series. Category:TV Series Category:CBS Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Drama Category:TV-PG